


Married To A Doctor

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Daughter, Angst, Doctor!Will, Fluff, M/M, They're married!, in the future, teacher!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will are happily married and are living in New Rome with their daughter. However, Will has a slight problem with Will's work schedule. Will they be able to solve it? Criticism appreciated! Enjoy! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first multi-chapter fan fiction I've written! I have a head canon that Will and Nico adopt a baby girl named Maria. So I hope you enjoy!

Nico's POV

Nico loved Will. He really did. He also loved the work Will did at the hospital - helping people, saving lives. It had been Will's dream to be a doctor since he was a child. He had been head medic at Camp Half Blood after all.

But now, Nico was 24 and Will 25. They had both settled in New Rome with their beautiful daughter, Maria who was barely a year old. Nico was an English teacher, teaching middle school legacies in the New Rome School and needless to say, he was very happy. No more quests, no more prophecies. They could depend on the new generation of demigods to protect them.

There was just one problem. Will was barely home. Every time Will came home late, Nico said he understood. And he honestly tried. It's just that after a while, having to do all the housework AND looking after an 11 month baby on his own became frustrating. He knew that it wasn't Will's fault that he was one of the best surgeons in New Rome but Nico's patience was slowly wearing thin.

Nico slowed the car down once he reached the day care center. He couldn't wait to get home after all the tiring classes at school. It had become his daily routine. Get ready, drop Maria at day care, go to school, pick up Maria, go back home. He parked his car and got out to cross the road. Suddenly he heard a loud screeching sound. He looked to his left and saw a car coming his way. The last thing he remembered was falling down and the sound of car doors opening.

-Line Break-

Will's POV

It had been a slow day at the hospital. A couple of fractured bones which he'd fixed in a jiffy with a few hymns and the usual coughs and cold. Now Will was sitting tiredly with his head down in the cafeteria, eating a muffin. He was internally hoping that this would turn out to be one of the rare days when he'd get to go home early to his husband and daughter.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion outside the cafeteria. A stretcher was rolled into the ER and his siblings immediately crowded around it. 'Perfect timing,' Will thought, sighing loudly before getting up to make his way outside the cafeteria.

"So what's the case?" he asked as he walked up to the emergency room. The doctors looked at him worriedly and then at each other. Will instantly became nervous. Something was definitely wrong.

Kayla, his younger sister came up to him and put a hand on his arm. "Will…it's Nico."

Will's heart dropped. He pushed his way past Kayla towards Nico. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nico's hair was caked with blood. Both of his legs looked broken and his skin had turned a sickly shade of grey. Will's shock turned to desperation and he spun on Kayla and asked loudly, "What happened? What happened to him, damn it!"

One of his colleagues turned to him and started saying something but Will could only stare after Nico as they took him away for surgery. He vaguely heard something about getting hit by a car, internal bleeding and broken bones but he couldn't focus on the words. He felt Kayla leading him towards the waiting room. Suddenly he remembered Maria and he started panicking even more.

He turned to Kayla and nearly shrieked, "Where's Maria?!"

Kayla calmly replied, "She's at day care. She's absolutely fine. Percy and Annabeth are bringing her with them."

Will just nodded wordlessly, relieved and sat down in one of the chairs, head in his hands. He knew that Nico was in good hands but he still prayed to his dad and Hades for Nico to be okay. The next 30 minutes passed in silence when suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He looked up to see Percy running towards him looking worried with Maria in his arms and Annabeth next to him. Will got up and took Maria in his hands, holding her close to his chest. She just looked up at him delightfully and blabbered incoherently.

"How is he? What happened? We called Jason and Piper. Hazel said she'd be on her way but how did Nico get hurt in the first place?!" Annabeth asked.

Will just shook his head and said, "I'm not sure exactly but they said something about him getting hit by a car. He's in surgery right now. Should be out in an hour or so." He sat down again, holding Maria in his lap who'd already started falling asleep.  
Percy nodded and sat down next to him, putting a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "He'll be fine. We're demigods and we've been through worse. Don't worry. He's in good  
hands."

Will just sat there silently, waiting for Nico to come out of surgery. He heard Hazel and Frank arriving with Jason and Piper in tow. Percy filled them in while Hazel came and sat next to Will.

Kayla walked up to them and told them that the surgery would be over in around half an hour. She offered to take Maria to the nursery. Will smiled softly and handed her over. After around 45 minutes or so, one of Will's fellow surgeons came up and said, "He's awake if you want to meet him. He might still be a bit groggy from the anesthesia."

Will immediately relaxed. He hadn't realized how tense he was, just waiting for some news. He quickly got up and strode up to Nico's room, followed by the rest of his friends. Nico was sitting inside, propped up on some pillows, smiling softly.

"Hey, Sunshine," Will grinned at Nico, "You gave us quite a scare there."


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!

Nico’s POV

 

Nico groggily opened his eyes, the bright lights in the room making him squint. His vision slowly cleared and he saw a man in a doctor's coat standing over him.

 

"Hey, you're awake. I'm Dr Ford. Don't try to sit up too quickly. Are you experiencing any dizziness or nausea?" the doctor asked him.

 

Nico shook his head. The doctor just nodded and continued, smiling, "Well, Mr Di Angelo, you were hit by a car while you were crossing the road. Luckily we could heal you up with nectar and ambrosia though you did need surgery for some internal bleeding. But you're all fine now."

 

Nico smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm feeling fine. Is my husband here? And what about my daughter?"

 

Dr Ford smiled. "He's waiting right outside with Maria and some of your friends. I'll call them in."

 

He walked out and a moment later he saw Will walk in with Maria in his arms, the rest of the gang behind him.

 

“Hey, sunshine. You gave us quite a scare there,” Will said, looking at Nico with relief. 

 

Nico just smiled and held a hand up towards Will, beckoning him closer. Will was immediately at his side, kissing him and hugging him, whispering “Thank the gods” over and over. Nico snuggled closer to his husband, taking in the familiar hospital scent Will always smelled of.

 

“Hey bro! Glad to see you’re back to normal!” a familiar voice piped up behind them. Nico looked up to see Percy grinning down at him. Jason just stood there with his arms crossed, a stern expression on his face.

 

“Come on, Neeks. Weren’t you paying attention while crossing? Thank the gods the car wasn’t going too fast,” Jason reprimanded him.  
Nico just rolled his eyes and said, “Oh come on! It was a red light for Hades’ sake. I didn’t think I needed to look around for cars.” 

 

His sister touched his arm gently and asked, “But you’re okay now, right? You scared me there, brother.”

 

“I’m fine, Hazel. Just a few scratches. I'll be on my deet in no time.”

 

“But you’re staying home for the next week or so,” Will interrupted, taking Nico’s hand, “I don’t want to risk any further injuries. I’ll stay at home for a few days to take care of Maria.”

 

Nico felt a sudden burst of anger. “So does this mean that I have to be in an accident for you to be able to spend some time with your family?”   
Will’s face blanched and he let go of Nico’s hand. Nico immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth. He saw Percy and Jason raise an eyebrow behind Will.

 

Will scrunched up his eyebrows worriedly. “Why would you say something like that, Nico? You know I’d love nothing more than to spend time with you.“

 

“I’m sorry Will. I didn’t mean to say that,” Nico tried to reassure Will, grabbing his hand, “I’m just a little tired. I’m sorry.”

 

Will just nodded. “Yeah. No, it’s fine. We’ll give you some space then. Get some sleep. I’ll come back to check on you in a while.”

 

Nico suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. He nodded and leaned forward to give Will a quick kiss before rolling to his side.

He heard Will leading everyone outside. Hearing Will, Nico felt a pang of guilt again. He knew that Will didn’t deserve to be yelled at. He worked so hard, after all. But Nico just wished he’d just acknowledge the work Nico had to do every day. It was probably selfish but Nico was tired of Will’s coming home late. Their relationship had slowly started to degenerate to ‘post it’ notes telling him that Will had left for work and a few ‘hey’s and ‘I love you’s when he came back home. He felt another wave of exhaustion come over him and he slowly fell asleep. 

 

When Nico woke up again, Will was sitting on a chair next to his bed, playing with Maria. When he saw that Nico was awake, he quickly straightened up and visibly brightened. “Hey, Neeks. You feeling okay?”

 

Nico smiled and said, “I’m fine, Will. Where’s everyone else?”

 

Will put Maria in Nico’s lap and replied, “They had to go work. They said they’d visit later during the day. You’ll have to stay here for another day or two, by the way. The doctors just want to make sure you’re completely okay.”

 

Nico felt an unreasonable amount of frustration build up in him. “But I have school to get to, Will. I am completely fine. I promise.”

 

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and said exasperatedly, “Come on, Nico. You need to rest. Your students can survive without you for two days. Besides. This means you get to spend more time with me.” He winked at Nico.

 

“Because Zeus know that’s what all I need in my life,” grumbled Nico, now a little more than frustrated.

“Is something wrong Nico?” Will asked, looking at him, eyebrows scrunched up, “I get the feeling that there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Something inside Nico snapped and he drew himself up on his pillows. “What’s wrong with you, Will?! You’re never home! Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to work and take care of Maria every single day? Did you know she wakes up crying every day at 3 in the morning? I have to get up every morning to quiet her down, Will! And I don’t wake you up because I can see how exhausted you are when you come home! By the time I get up again, you’re already gone and all I get is a stupid post it note!”

 

Will was staring at him slightly gaping, eyes wide. Maria squirmed in his lap, obviously sensing Nico’s anger.

 

Deep inside, Nico knew that he wasn’t being fair but at that moment he didn’t really care. “Then I have to feed Maria, give her a bath and get her bag ready for day care! And then there’s school! I love my students, Will, but sometimes high schoolers can be a headache! Then I get back home, make dinner, grade papers, do the laundry and then I have to wait up for you! Because I can’t sleep without seeing you first!”

 

Maria was now crying in his lap. “Nico. I -” Will started, his voice thick but Nico was having none of it. 

 

He continued, more pleading now than anything else, “And-and I know that you tell me to call if I need anything. And I do! But you rarely pick up and when you do, you're busy. I'm tired of your being busy. I need my husband! Maria needs her dad!”

 

He could feel his voice rising with each sentence but he couldn’t seem to control the torrent of words coming out of his mouth, “But I’m tired of waiting for you to realize that. So you know what I do need? I need my daughter and I need to get away from my husband. Can you do that for me, Will? Can you?"

 

Will stood up, silent tears now running down his face. He turned and left the room without another word. Nico looked down, where Maria had now started bawling, and held her close. A sudden realization of what he had said dawned on him and he shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears. He’d ruined everything. He’d lost one of the best things that had happened to him and it was all his fault. He lost the fight against the oncoming tears and soon the room was filled with his sobs and Maria’s cries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last chapter out guys! Enjoy! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!! xD

Will’s POV

Will didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether Nico loved him or hated him anymore. The fact that he wasn’t at home enough stared him in the face at work every single day. But he couldn’t help it. Whenever someone injured came in, he couldn’t walk out of the hospital without knowing they were okay. And he knew that that was unfair to his husband and daughter back home.

Will had walked out the room feeling utterly guilty and heart broken. Nico had basically kicked him out of his life and Will felt as if someone had put an irreparable hole in his heart and told him to fix it himself. He just didn’t know what to do. So he went for the most natural thing that came to him. Coffee. He really needed the caffeine.

‘Nico just wants some space. He wouldn’t just tell you to leave him alone like that. Give him some time.’ He tried to convince himself. But he asked his siblings how Nico was every half hour. 

A few hours later, he was pacing in the waiting room, deciding whether or not he should go into Nico’s room and beg for forgiveness. Just then he heard a shy voice behind him, “Excuse me doctor. We wanted to visit a patient. Ummm..Mr Di Angelo?”

Will immediately whirled around. He saw a teenager standing in front of him with around fifteen kids standing behind her. “Whoa. That’s a lot of visitors.”

“Yeah well, we’re his students. We heard he was in an accident so we came to visit. Give him our wishes, you know,” a boy spoke up from the crowd.

Will stared dumbfounded. Nico must be a very good teacher if his students actually took the time to visit. He realized how little he asked Nico about his job and his day and suddenly felt ill. No wonder Nico was so frustrated with him.

“Umm...he’s on the second floor. Third door on the right.”

The kids murmured their ‘thank you’s and left for the stairs. Will stood there pondering whether he should join them or not. The least he could do was apologize so he quickly ran up the stairs.

Nico’s students had already crowded around him, cooing at Maria as she giggled in Nico’s lap. Nico was laughing with them, obviously surprised at the unexpected visit. Will moved closer to the room, enough to hear the conversation.

“-is soooo boring! I think that was the first boring literature class we’ve had in ages!”

“Yeah! And she gave us soooo much homework! When are you coming back Mr Di Angelo?”

Nico just laughed at their complaints and said, “Ahh...maybe a few more days. My husband thinks I need more time to recover.”

Multiple groans filled the room as Nico continued laughing. They continued chattering about their day at school and Nico actively participated, laughing at his student’s antics.

“Hey, Mr Di Angelo! Isn’t your husband a doctor? Can we meet him?” A girl suddenly asked him, “It’ll be nice to put a face to all of your stories.”

So Nico talked about him at school. Will had never felt guiltier than he was now.

Nico’s face fell visibly. “I don’t really know. Probably off patching people up, annoying his patients.” He laughed.

“He probably has a lot of practice,” one of the boys sniggered, “Most of your stories are of you getting hurt and Dr Solace saving your life.”

All the students laughed at that. Nico rolled his eyes at that, “Oh please. I’ve save his life plenty of times too. I mean, the first time we met properly, I had to save him ten times or something.”

Will didn’t know what made him walk into the room at that moment but he couldn’t control himself, “I recall it was only one time. And as I keep telling you - they wouldn’t have caught me.” He walked up to Nico’s bed and leaned down to kiss him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered as he pulled away. Nico just stared at him while his students practically exploded with questions.

“Is it true that Mr Di Angelo stabbed himself with his own sword?"

"Did you really help a wind spirit give birth to a baby satyr?"

"Do you have healing magic?"

Will just held up both his arms, "Whoa. Whoa. That's a lot of questions. I'll answer all of them but how about you guys go sit in the waiting room? I just need to check over Nico."

The teenagers obediently went out the door, chattering amongst themselves. The moment they were out the door, Will turned to Nico.

"I know I've acted like a jerk. And I know that I haven't been the best husband or dad either. I realized how much I took you for granted. You're my everything and I didn't treat you like you deserve to be. But I’m really, really sorry. I know you probably hate me now but for what it’s worth, I’ll try my best to be there for you more,” Will said in nearly one breath. “I love you,” he finished, letting out a long breath.

Nico regarded him with cool eyes. Will fought the urge to run out of the room. Nico opened his mouth, “You are a jerk. You got that part right.”

Will opened his mouth to apologize again but Nico smiled at him and interrupted, “But you know I’d never hate you, Sunshine. I’m sorry I yelled at you but you were being impossible.” He held Maria up in his lap. “Oh. And Maria forgives you too. She might need a diaper change too.” She continued to bounce in Nico’s lap, shaking her tiny fists at Will. 

Will took Maria in his arms. “Or I’ll just take her down at the nursery. And then I’ll come back for you.” He winked at Nico.

“Don’t keep me waiting, darling,” Nico smirked back, “You know I don’t like that.”

They had a very intense make out session afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! I have more fics uploaded on tumblr! So please follow me on solangelo-love99.tumblr.com


End file.
